The Princess and her knight in Shining Armor
by Red Rosalie
Summary: A little girls bed time is near, she wants her parents to tell her a story. She wants a fairytale story. Not that great of a summary, but please read. R&R please. AU, AH, Non cannon. All belongs to SM and Twilight Saga


AN: Okay I couldn't sleep so I decided to write a fluff fanfiction. It's pretty cheesy, but I had to do something during my insomniac. Hope you guys like it and please R&R. It's a one shot. AU, AH, Non cannon

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SM AND TWILIGHT SAGA

"Mommy, tell me a story."

I couldn't help but look at my beautiful little blonde daughter with cute little ringlets almost reaching to her waist dressed in her cute little mermaid nightgown lying on her little bed waiting for a story to put her into slumber. My lips curled into a smile, she saw the expression on my face and smiled back revealing a newly vacant space in the middle of her lower jaw where a tooth used to be. Her beautiful oval turquoise eyes squinted whenever she smiled.

"If I tell you a story will you promise to be a good little girl and fall asleep?"

"Yes momma I pawmis"

Because of the missing tooth, her pronunciation was a little off.

"Alright then, let's tuck you in real tight and we'll start."

"Yippee!"

I got up from the rocking chair next to her window and walked over to her bed. I tucked the covers underneath her body to wrap her really tight so she wouldn't expose any part of her body to the cold that would visit in the middle of the night, that's how it always been in Forks. The weather changed so much that a weather forecaster couldn't even predict what kind of weather we would have, but we would always be assured that it would be freezing. As I finished tucking my little girl in, my beautiful husband came into the room.

"Daddy!! Mommy is going to tell me a story!"

"She is huh?"

My husband had smiled at our little miracle as she was making herself comfortable.

"Well since daddy is here now, he can help."

Looking directly at my daughter's father to see how he reacted to my suggestion.

"Are you sure, you want me to help tell a story since you're the best story teller in the whole wide world?"

While lifting both arms and spreading them wide apart to emphasize how the world would look with his large arms. I chuckled at his statement; I wasn't that great of a story teller, I just had a really soothing semi sexy voice that would catch anyone's attention. He would joke at times that I should be a sex phone operator; at least I would be paid for my voice like a singer would the only difference would be that I got paid to talk dirty and this Cullen boy loved it when I talked dirty.

"Oh no honey, I'm not telling a story without your help."

I couldn't stop my smirk from forming because I knew that he did want to help with putting our daughter to sleep, but he didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it. He looked at me and smiled then looked at our daughter and smiled at her.

"Well if mommy wants me to help with telling you a story, then I guess I don't have a choice huh sunshine?"

"Nope daddy, you don't have a choice."

"Alright, I will help mommy."

"Yay!! I love stories!"

My husband walked over to the world's largest fairytale book case. If there was a story that resembled any type of happily ever after, better believe that it's in this book case. Running a finger across the books stacked together and figuring out which one would be good to read, when our daughter interrupted him.

"No daddy, no book tonight. I want to hear that story."

Looking confused, my husband turned to look at our daughter.

"What story princess?"

"You know! The one about the Princess and the knight and the happily ever after."

Looking at me as our daughter reveals what she wanted to hear.

"Ohh, that story."

"Yes that story. Daddy remember the knight that rescued mommy from that bad man and the princess that saved you fra-from that mean witch."

"Yes, baby, daddy remembers."

Chuckling at our daughters request, my husband looked at me and winked, my heart skipped a couple of beats, even after all these years, he could turn my world upside down with just a wink or a smile. He was still the man that I fell in love with 11 years ago and I would thank the heavens above everyday for letting us be together.

"Babe, do you want to start the story?"

He looked at me with his beautiful smile spread across his handsome face. He had on a dark green dress shirt with buttons undone which revealed a little bit of his gorgeous chest. I loved that green shirt, it brought out his mesmerizing green eyes. He sat in the rocking chair that was previously occupied by me. He patted his lap indicating for me to sit. I got up from our daughter's bed and walked over to my awaiting husband and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I got comfortable.

"Hun you know how the story is told, you tell the first part and I'll finish the second part."

"Okay babe, I just wanted to see if you were shallow enough to tell our daughter how gorgeous you are in this story, but I guess I'll be the one that will add more to that really big ego of yours"

I chuckled and smacked his arm. He chuckled as he rubbed his arm joking that it had hurt.

"Once upon a time there was a fairy princess, her name was Rosalie Hale. She was the princess of a town called Forks. She was the most beautiful girl in Forks and a lot of people admired and envied her."

"What does admired and envied means?"

"Well, admired means liked and envied means jealous."

My husband answered as he continued the story.

"Boys liked her and girls wanted to be her. Princess Rosalie was a very nice princess, but her parents weren't so nice. They only cared about things like money and things. They didn't care if Princess Rosalie was happy. They only wanted Rosalie to talk to people who had things like they did."

"What kind of things daddy?"

"Like cars, money, and other stuff that most people didn't have. Princess Rosalie was not happy with what her parents wanted for her, she wanted to do things her way, but she couldn't because she was afraid."

"I'm sorry mommy that you weren't happy."

"Oh baby, you don't need to be sorry, mommy's happy now because I have you and daddy. That's all that I need to be happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy mommy."

My husband couldn't but beam a silly smile and continued with our story.

"One day Princess Rosalie was told to bring her father his lunch because he had forgotten."

"Daddy, if mommy's a princess then how come the king had to work? Kings don't work, they have money."

"Well baby girl, it wasn't actually work, it was more like a game of poker that the King was at, but since he was making money, we would call it work."

"Ohhh"

"So Princess Rosalie being the good little princess that she was, she had gone down to the place where the king was working at. There she had met a prince; he was the richest prince in the whole town and his name was Royce. When Prince Royce saw Princess Rosalie, he liked her right away, but Princess Rosalie didn't really like Prince Royce because she had fallen in love with another boy."

"What boy daddy? Was it you?"

"Baby, if you let me tell you the story you will find out really soon. You're supposed to be falling asleep."

I had laughed and my husband had chimed in with our laughter. Our daughter had scrunched up her face and then smiled.

"Okay so where was I? As yes, Princess Rosalie didn't really like Prince Royce because she was in love with another boy, who was a knight, but Princess Rosalie's parent didn't approve so that was the biggest reason that they couldn't be together. This knight had liked Princess Rosalie since the first day he met her. He was test driving his mustang one day with his brother who was a knight as well and saw Princess Rosalie walking across a street. Both knights by the name of Sir Edward and Sir Emmett Cullen got to know Princess Rosalie from school and both brothers had a crush on the princess, but all three were just good friends. Princess Rosalie had liked each brother in their own way, but she had fallen in love with one brother, but that knight was taken by a maiden by the name of Bella. Princess Rosalie did not like this maiden by the name of Bella."

"I didn't did not like her, I guess you can say that I was a little jealous. I was an insecure teenage girl."

"Alright, alright you don't need to explain yourself. I was jealous that you had given my brother attention and that Royce boy attention when I was totally crushing on you, so there we're even."

"Good now let's shake on it."

We both shook hands and our daughter giggled.

"Okay where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

My husband had stated jokingly.

"Daddy, you were telling us about how Mommy didn't like Bella."

"Wow, you do have a good memory; you must get it from your mother. Okay, so when Sir Edward had found out that Princess Rosalie had a boyfriend, that's when he had decided that he would move on with the maiden Bella. There wasn't a chance that Princess Rosalie would have given Sir Edward a chance since Sir Edward didn't show any type of interest in Princess Rosalie and because of her parent's disapproval. He had regretted that decision, if he could have done something different in the past then he would take that chance in a heartbeat, but he didn't. Sir Emmett did though, he told Princess Rosalie how he had felt about her, but Princess Rosalie's parents didn't approve that relationship either. They thought that Prince Royce would be a better financial choice so they encourage Princess Rosalie to follow Prince Royce and not Sir Emmett or Sir Edward. Sir Emmett was very upset, he had followed Princess Rosalie everywhere to make sure she was protected at all times, but Princess Rosalie made it clear that there was no chance of them being together. She did love Sir Emmett, but Princess Rosalie still had feelings for Sir Edward and talking to Sir Emmett would always bring up memories of Sir Edward."

I whispered in my husband's ear.

"Do you think she's asleep?"

"Mommy! Stop interrupting daddy. Let him finish his story."

I reacted as if I was scarred of this little girl scolding at me.

"I'm sorry baby I won't interrupt anymore."

"Okay the loves of my life, I'm going to continue. So one day Sir Emmett gave up and stopped following Princess Rosalie. She was walking home one night from a friend's house because they were working on a school project and Prince Royce had seen her. He was a bad Prince. He wanted to do bad things that people would not like. He had bad thoughts that we shouldn't even be talking about. He had Princess Rosalie trapped in a tower that no one could get into. Princess Rosalie was scared, but she knew that someone would come and save her. She believed that a knight and shinning armor would come and rescue her, but as time had gone by, she was beginning to lose that belief, when Princess Rosalie almost gave up, a knight and shinning armor did show up and rescued her. It was Sir Edward. Sir Edward had seen Prince Royce dragging Princess Rosalie into the tower, but it took a little while for Sir Edward to get inside, but luckily Sir Edward got there just in time and no harm was done to Princess Rosalie. Princess Rosalie was forever grateful to the man that saved her and fell more in love with him, but they couldn't be together."

"How come daddy? Why couldn't they be together?"

Tears were emerging from her eyes, when she asked. She looked like she was in pain because the Princess and the knight couldn't be together.

"Well, Sir Edward had already promised maiden Bella that he would marry her. They were girlfriend and boyfriend for a long time. They were girlfriend and boyfriend for the same amount of time that Princess Rosalie and Prince Royce had been together and like those two, they were to get married as well, but Prince Royce had shown who he really was before their wedding day, thank goodness for that. Sir Edward and maiden Bella had love for each other as well, but Sir Edward was still in love with Princess Rosalie so that was why he went to save her."

"But…"

She had tears rolling down her cheeks now, I got up from my husbands lap and walked over to our crying daughter and wiped the tears from her chubby cheeks.

"Baby, why don't we finish this story so we can get to the happy ending so you won't feel so sad?"

"O-okay mommy."

She lifted her arms to give me a hug.

"I'll finish this story since we've gone through the first part of this story."

Looking into my husbands beautiful eyes, he pulled me into his lap and kissed my lips.

"The floor is yours my fair lady."

"Okay, so when Sir Edward saved Princess Rosalie, she was very grateful to him. She told Sir Edward that she loved him and that she would be forever in his debt, but Sir Edward told her that he couldn't return the love that she declared for him, but he did feel the same. The reason was because he already promised maiden Bella that he would marry her. Maiden Bella wasn't as good to Sir Edward as he was to her. She had been seeing another person behind Sir Edward's back, but Sir Edward didn't know about it. Princess Rosalie was saddened because Sir Edward couldn't return her love so she started to hang out with Sir Emmett. They became best friends again. Sir Emmett continued to express his feelings for Princess Rosalie, but Princess Rosalie was still in love with Sir Edward. She cried many nights because she wanted to be with Sir Edward. Her heart felt like it was shattered and she couldn't eat or sleep because of this her heart was hurting.

It was the day of Sir Edward and Maiden Bella's wedding and Princess Rosalie went to the wedding with Sir Emmett as his date for that event. Princess Rosalie had debated with herself many times if it was the right choice to be at the wedding, but in the end she thought to herself that she had to be there for Sir Edward as his friend and be happy for him. She had knocked on his door and he told her to come in. He had on a black and white tux with black and white converse shoes to match and he looked absolutely handsome.

Princess Rosalie told Sir Edward that she was happy for him and that he looked handsome and gave him a hug, Sir Edward was thankful and gave her a bear hug and released her so she could find a seat for the event. She had sat next to Sir Emmett with tears rolling down her cheeks. The ceremony had started and Maiden Bella was walking down the isle. She looked beautiful for being average, but Princess Rosalie had to admit that she did look gorgeous that day. She wondered if she would look beautiful in white, she actually debated on whether or not she should wear white to piss Maiden Bella off, but Sir Edward would have been pissed that Princess Rosalie had stolen Maiden Bella's thunder on her special day, so she decided not to wear white.

Maiden Bella had gotten up to the altar and placed her hands in Sir Edward's large hands. The priest had requested for both to repeat the wedding vows after him.

"I, Maiden Bella, take you Sir Edward, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The priest had requested for Sir Edward to repeat after him

I Sir Edward, take you Princess Rosalie, and he paused. Every one at the ceremony had gasped. Princess Rosalie had turned to Sir Emmett and asked if Sir Edward had said her name and the only thing that Sir Emmett did was nod his head in agreement.

Sir Edward had turned to Princess Rosalie who had looked hopeful and then turned to look at Maiden Bella who had given him the death glare and clawed her fingers into Sir Edward's hand because of his stupidity. Sir Edward wasn't stupid though, he knew what he had done and maybe it was something in his subconscious that made him call out the wrong name, but he couldn't continue on. He had let go of Maiden Bella's hand and turned to the crowd. He apologized to the crowd and informed that the wedding will not continue. He informed that he knew that Maiden Bella was not faithful to him and that he was in love with another woman. He had pointed toward Princess Rosalie when he declared his love for her. Princess Rosalie had gotten up to run to Sir Edward, but before she could reach Sir Edward, he was tackled down by Maiden Bella's father who had spent a fortune on the wedding. Other guests got up to break up the fight and Sir Edward got up and took Princess Rosalie's hand and led her out.

Princess Rosalie was happy for the first time in her life. She had finally gotten what she wanted, the man that she loved. Sir Edward and Princess Rosalie dated for a couple of years and got married. They had a beautiful baby girl name Hailey Cullen and now they're going to have a new addition to the family and because of that they lived happily ever after in love with a beautiful family. The knight and shinning armor and his…"

As I was getting to the end of this story, Hailey had fallen asleep with a smile on her beautiful round face for a six year old.

"Princess." Finishing my sentence

I had looked back at Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling at what you just said. Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

I looked into his eyes and answered.

"Yes, babe, we are pregnant."

I had to return his contagious smile.

He pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me.

"You don't know how happy this news had made me."

"I can imagine because I'm just as happy."

"I love you Rosalie Hale-Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"Let's go celebrate in our bedroom."

As he lifted me off of him and led me to our master bedroom.

"How can I say no to that?"

As I grabbed his plump ass."

The end.


End file.
